


Which daddy?

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Did I mention Grantaire massively fucks up?, Enjolras' parents are not homophobic, Fluff and Humor, Grantaire fucks up, Grantaire is nervous, M/M, Meeting the Parents, enjolras is nervous, short!Grantaire, so much nerves!, tall!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras takes Grantaire to meet his parents and Grantaire fucks up. He doesn't visit for a long time afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which daddy?

It was summer break and Enjolras' parents had been calling non stop, asking him to come home and visit. Of course, Enjolras had to visit but he promised to spend time with Grantaire. Especially after he had a rough time with his art work. He took the liberty of asking Grantaire to come with him and meet his parents. Grantaire, laughed hysterically but eventually agreed. It didn't take long for him to wonder what his parents would look like. Probably the same as him, tall, blond and angelic. That being said, Enjolras asked his mother if he could bring Grantaire. 

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Grantaire, he'll be coming with me when I come home" he spoke down the receiver, rolling his eyes towards Grantaire every time his mother would go off on one for half an hour at least. 

"Of course, we'd love to meet him, your father would too!" she beamed, Enjolras smiled slightly. 

"Great..." he said, before it occurred to him. Him and Grantaire are dating. How on earth is he going to tell his parents?! 

"Something wrong dear?" his mother asked, breaking him away from his sudden realisation. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. 

"No mum, we'll see you this weekend" he chocked out and set down the receiver. 

Grantaire put a hand on his shoulder as Enjolras hid his face in his hands.

"At least you aren't doing this alone" he spoke, in hopes to make the situation seem more bearable for Enjolras who lifted his head and sighed. It is true, at least if his parents don't like it, he won't be on his own. Grantaire will be beside him. But then, is that a good thing? Grantaire is a boxer, he is small and lean, he would beat anyone to a pulp who jokes about them dating. Wrapping his arms around Grantaire and leaning down to press his head on his, he smiled. 

"I'm glad, my parents can be... a bit of a handful" he sighed, Grantaire laughed and kissed the tip of his nose slightly. 

"We shall see"

It came to Saturday morning when they set off early, it was a four hour drive much to Grantaire's disliking. He even added some extra whiskey to his coffee. 

"Wow, no sex while we're there" he commented casually, Enjolras' head snapped up like a deer in headlights. 

"Yes about..." he began, Grantaire felt his stomach sink to the ground and to the pits of hell. 

"No sexual jokes, puns or any of that sort. My parents are decent people, also non of the nickname thing" he warned, dropping his voice lower and squinting his eyes. Grantaire smiled and laughed his serious attitude. He gulped down some coffee and put the mug in the sink. 

"Sure" he said and Enjolras went to grab his coat from the hallway. 

"Daddy" he joked, making Enjolras go red in the face and storm out of the door. 

The journey was a long one, his parents lived in the country side so there was many winding roads to drive around. Grantaire had already lost his bearings but Enjolras knew this like the back of his hand. Endless fields of cows and sheep rolled by, over grown hedges leaning into the road. It was a quite and tranquil place, the sort of place you would retire to. 

"Do you live on a farm?" Grantaire asked, breaking the thick silence. Enjolras shook his head. 

"No, it's a huge white house, you'll see it, it's not hard to miss" he said. 

He wasn't wrong. They pulled down a narrow lane and what awaited them took Grantaire's breath away. It a house fit for a god. The door lined with huge white columns, huge French windows that shined in the sun. The land around them was fresh and green, well tended to as well. They drove up the gravel road and drove around the fountain at the front before parking to the side. 

"Not bad, you're a typical rich white boy" Grantaire said, gazing at the house rather than get out their bags. Enjolras dropped his bag beside him and nudged him. 

"Wasn't always fun and games" he mumbled. 

Enjolras rung the bell and waited. Footsteps were heard, they sounded hurried and impatient. The black door clicked and whipped open surprising Grantaire. There stood a tall slender woman, with blonde hair and a fair gentle face. She wore a red dress, he face well made and fingers wrapped with rings. The nails on her fingers neatly painted and clearly manicured. Blonde curls fell past her shoulders in shiny soft ringlets. 

"Enjolras, my baby you're here!" she squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. He pulled a disgruntled expression as she let go and turned to Grantaire. 

"You must be Grantaire?" she asked, he nodded quickly and she too gave him a tight hug. 

"You're an adorable little thing! Come inside, your father is home from his business trip" she explained closing the door. 

The hallway was as grand as the outside. It was modern white walls with portraits, one of what appeared to Enjolras as child and his parents in a golden frame. The floor was black and white checked tiles like a chess board. The stairs looked like they led to heaven, everything was clean and spotless. 

"We hope you can have dinner with us, your father will want to catch up and I want to get your friend here" she explained, as Grantaire looked around in awe, his jaw hung with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, we can, right Taire'?" Enjolras asked, Grantaire nodded slowly. He seemed to be looking at the portrait of Enjolras and his parents. 

"Ah, we had that painted years ago. Poor Enjolras, he wouldn't sit still" she beamed, she was clearly proud of the art work. 

"It's amazing, who painted it?" he asked, looking for the signature. 

"I recall him being called Henri... Are you into art yourself?" she asked, watching Grantaire as he watched the painting. 

"Yeah" he turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm an art student, I go to the same university as Enjolras" he explained. 

"Oh he mentioned that, I've seen some of your work in Paris, truly amazing!" her voice excited and enthusiastic. Grantaire took her to be very very nice, how can this lady be homophobic? He smiled. 

"Thank you"

When dinner started, Enjolras' father joined them and immediately looked to Grantaire. 

"So, you're an art student?" he asked, Grantaire nodded once. His father nodded with a face of approval. Enjolras couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. His father meant well but sometimes he comes across as a little patronising like he's interrogating you. 

"And you box?" he asked, again he nodded. 

"I noticed, no art student is muscly like you" his mother mused, Grantaire blushed a deep red. 

A few moments passed as people ate, Grantaire had never eaten food this good. It sure beats super noodles and microwave meals. 

"Daddy, can you pass the salt?" Enjolras asked suddenly. Unintentionally and out of habit, both his father and Grantaire leaned forward. When their hands met, they both froze. Enjolras' mother stopped in mid chew and Enjolras flushed a deep red. Grantaire realised his mistake and leaned back. 

"Ha ha, just kidding" he laughed awkwardly, Enjolras smiled a painful smile. 

"Yes, I see" his father mumbled and passed the salt over. Shaking, Enjolras took the salt and shook onto his food. Grantaire wanted the ground to swallow him and leave him to suffer in hell. Slowly continuing his food, he wanted to leave. He also felt bad for Enjolras, he'd get stick for this later on. From then on, they ate in silence. It was a horrible silence and Enjolras heard his heart thumping in his chest. 

After dinner, his parents were sat in the living room on the sofa. She was reading a women's magazine and his father reading the newspaper. Both Enjolras and Grantaire came and stood before them. Their faces red, hands sweating and nerves shaking. Grantaire thought either he was really hot or the heating was on. Either way, he was burning up. Enjolras sighed. 

"Mum, dad I want to tell you something" he began, they sound down their reading materials. His father looked quizzical but his mother simply smiled and nodded. 

"Me and Grantaire..." he said, with a deep breath. Slowly, they reached out and held each others hand. Both their hands felt hot and sweaty, Grantaire had never been so pressured in his life nor had he felt so tense. His mother's smile grew wider whilst his father continued to stare. 

"We're... dating" he chocked out. He waited for he thought would be a negative reaction but there was no shouting, no crying or anything. 

"Oh my darlings, how wonderful and you are so brave!" she squealed, jumping up from the sofa and embracing them both. Enjolras puffed out a sigh of relief and Grantaire smiled. Suddenly, they turned to face his father. 

"Dad..." he began. 

"Enjolras, I know I was distant when you were young but I've always supported you. If you and you're lover ever want help, we're here. So what if you're gay, you're still my little boy" he smiled, Enjolras cried out with celebration and embraced his father. His mother cuddled Grantaire and babbled about their bravery. 

"But Enjolras, none of the... nickname thing" he said, Enjolras saw the smile behind the slowly greying mustache. A deep rush of red rushed to his face making them all laugh. 

At least Grantaire didn't make the same mistake again. Not until his parents went to the theatre that night of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post
> 
> I wanted to write a thing were Enjolras' parents aren't homophobic since it's almost in every fic featuring them also where they're totally cool about Grantaire's mistake and them dating.


End file.
